


Shoes.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr prompt,"Fact of the day: You're wearing the ugliest shoes I have ever seen."It's a normal day for Hamilton and Jefferson, they did what they do best: argue and tease.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 54





	Shoes.

"Fact of the day: You're wearing the ugliest shoes I have ever seen."

Alexander gasped in fake offense at Thomas's comment, "That hurt my feelings! But y'know what? At least they aren't as bad as those horrible magenta shoes-" Thomas cut the other off, "Magenta brings oUT MY EYES YOU PR-"  
He was cut off with lips on his own, he almost choked on the last of his sentence. Alex hummed in satisfaction as Thomas kissed back. Then he pushed the other against the counter and things got pretty heated.

~~

Alexander buttoned up his shirt as he smirked at a tired Jefferson, he had somehow completely dominated him in bed. "Now do you take back what you said about my shoes?" He asks, and all Thomas can do is let out a hum of defeat and nod, leaving Alex a laughing mess. He started to calm down and pressed a kiss to the others temple and smiled, cuddling against him. Thomas sighed in satisfaction, giving a small smile of his own.

And Thomas learned never to insult Alex's shoes again, unless he wanted a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> To me, this was a short but satisfying story. I was also too much of a sissy to write smut. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
